


"Madrina"

by Shut_up_Heather3



Series: Six [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cathy and Catalina being cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_Heather3/pseuds/Shut_up_Heather3
Summary: Four times where Cathy called Catalina “Madrina” when she was trying to persuade her to something. And one time where Catalina did it to her.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Series: Six [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	"Madrina"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CynicalRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/gifts).



> Hi, everyone. This work is a gift to CynicalRainbows, based on two headcanons of hers.  
> This is set on the same universe as She cares so much (a little more on the future of it). I'll post more stories that are not focused on Kitty and Jane but are on the same AU. It'll be good to show how different they are when viewed from the other's perspectives in comparison to scsm.

Cathy was anxious upon discovering she’d been reincarnated with Catalina. In their first life, with Catalina long dead, it had been easy to not dwell too long on the fact that she was marrying her godmother’s ex-husband. But then, upon reincarnation, the betrayal felt much larger, and she was so afraid Catalina would resent her for it.

True, Catalina didn’t seem to bear a grudge against any other queen but Cathy was sure it would be different for her. She was family, after all, and family was expected to have some sense of loyalty to each other.

Cathy did a good job avoiding Catalina until the woman asked her to come and talk privately- and at that point, she was sure she was going to be harangue. Catalina was actually rather nice and concerned, and very,  _ very _ gentle and reassuring when Cathy finally explained her anxiety.

“So can I-'' Cathy let out an awkward cough, trying to clear her throat, “I mean… Remember when I used to refer to you- in private and in my head, of course, I would never call you anything other than your royal titles in public-”

“Cathy.” The younger’s nervous rambling was interrupted by Catalina's soft voice and a calming hand on hers. The Spanish queen was once again being an anchor to ground her when she was drowning in apprehension. “Breathe.”

The last queen did as she was told, chuckling at her own anxiety for a moment. She tried repeating her thoughts.

“Remember when I used to call you Madrina when I was a kid?” She waited for Catalina’s nod before continuing, feeling a little flushed when she received a kind smile along with it. “I kinda continued doing that? Even when I wasn’t a kid anymore. Of course, with all the titles and the formalities I couldn’t actually say it, but in my head you were always my Madrina.”

Catalina’s smile got even bigger to match the happy tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. She was almost going crazy with worryness as she allowed Cathy to have some space to process her emotions before intervening. And, God, she was glad she did.

“Well, since we don’t have to use all those titles and formalities anymore, would you allow me to be your Madrina again?”

Cathy immediately threw herself on the woman’s arms, taking Catalina by surprise.

She had her godmother back.

I.

Cathy quickly discovered that she could take advantage of said title. The ‘power’ was discovered one night when she and Anne went out partying. The second queen was supposed to be the designated driver, but as they walked out of the pub it became clear that Anne had not kept her promise of staying alcohol free. With nowhere else to turn, Cathy took the next best court of action.

“Hello?” Came the confused, slightly panicked voice of someone who was just woken up in the middle of the night.

“Lina! ‘m so glad you up!” She giggled, the alcohol in her veins warding off any maturity about their situation.

Catalina breathed heavily, both in relief that it was not an emergency, and in annoyance.

“I’m not _up_ , Cathy, I was sleeping before you woke me.” The irritated growl would have been enough for Cathy to feel at least a little bit apologetic on any other day, but she just took another sip of her drink and laughed.

“Well, since you’re already awake, could you  _ please _ come and take us home?”

“Didn’t you take the second car?”

“Yes, we did… but Anne- well, Anne got a little-”

“Rápido chiquita, come pick up your goddaughter!” Anne interrupted by yelling as loud as she could at the phone. Cathy ignored the people staring at them while Anne went back to drunkenly dancing - if one could even call it dancing - to the fading music coming from the pub.

If anything could make Catalina more irritated, it would be Anne being her annoying self and condescendly speaking Spanish.

“I won’t leave the house at two a.m to give you a lift, Cathy. Get a taxi.” The last queen could practically  _ hear  _ Catalina pinching the bridge of her nose.

“But Catty, the driver said he would charge almost double because of the hour!”

“Good! So then you can learn that partying is expensive and to never,  _ ever  _ trust Anne.”

“Please, Lina? For your favorite goddaughter?” She tried pouting, even though Catalina couldn’t see her.

“No…”

“Please, Madrina?”

There was silence on the other end of the line until Cathy heard a shuffling sound. 

Catalina getting up.

“ _ Fine _ … but you owe me one.” 

Despite the grumpy tone, the complaints, and the numerous times she told Anne to shut up, Catalina was there fifteen minutes later, warm jackets in hand, gently scolding Cathy for being out on such a cold night. She even stopped at a McDonalds to get both girls a warm meal and some much needed water.

When Catalina agreed on Cathy’s pleas to let her sleep in her bed (“Only because it will make it easier for me to take care of your hangover tomorrow”), Anne was quick to tease her.

“Who knew that the big old scary Catherine of Aragon is actually a big softie?”

Cathy smiled at the killer stare given by Catalina. She really was a softie.

  
  
  


II.

Catalina soon took notice of the effect the word had on her, and she, unfortunately, wouldn't allow Cathy to use her powers for good.

“Lina, I bought that vanilla homemade yogurt that you like.” The last queen announced casually, placing the jar on the coffee table in front of her godmother.

The woman narrowed her eyes, closing the bible to look at the food suspiciously. “You went all the way across town to buy this?”

It was well known that Catalina had some troubles with food in her first life. Whenever the queen was too worried, she would spend days on end without a proper meal. It was not her fault, really, her stomach would just shut down in moments of stress, and she couldn’t bear the thought of food.

The problem was that fasting, considered a normal religious practice back in the day, was now referred to as an eating disorder. Catalina tried to explain that it was not a big deal, but the others would always put way too much emphasis on it's importance and plot to try and make her eat something, especially her goddaughter. 

“No, Anne and I were just around that area and we passed that hippie store you like so much!” If the high pitched voice wasn’t enough for the eldest to know Cathy was lying, the duo just happening to be near the only store in town that sold the organic yogurt she liked surely did.

The Spanish queen let out a sigh. She really didn’t want Cathy to worry. She was fine, she just skipped breakfast because someone had to call their landlord and talk all morning about their nearly expired contract, and she knew the others wouldn’t. Then she could barely stomach three bites of Jane’s casserole at lunch. There were too many ingredients, way too much flavor, and her brain was already full of money problems, lacking the space to deal with an upset stomach. She appreciated Cathy spending more than an hour to get one of the few foods she would eat when she was having one of those days, so she couldn’t help feeling guilt wash over her when she still wasn’t up for it.

“Thank you, mija, but I’m not hungry at the moment.”

“Are you sure? It’s very tasty!” Cathy exclaimed in a sing-song voice as she waved the jar in front of the older woman, trying to make it look appetizing. She received an arched eyebrow, but she could see Catalina fighting a smile.

“I’m sure. Thank you, mija.” She returned to her bible, hoping Cathy would let it go.

“Please, Catty?”

“I don’t want to.” She frowned at the jar in Cathy’s hand, realizing she sounded too much like a spoiled child... or like Kitty when she’d refuse to do a chore.

“But,  _ Madrina- _ ” She stopped abruptly when Catalina shot up with wide eyes. She covered her ears and fled out of the living room before ‘the spell’, as she called it, would have an effect on her.

“Lalalalala, I can’t hear you!” 

“Damn…”

A couple of hours later, Cathy smiled to herself when she saw the empty jar in the sink. Her godmother appreciated being taken care of, even if she was too stubborn to accept it without a fight. And Catalina could fight however hard she wished, but Cathy would still be there to take care of her when she wasn’t able to herself. 

After dinner - the yogurt having done wonders to Catalina’s appetite and allowing her to eat a full plate of lasagna- they had their usual almost-daily reading sections. As Cathy was falling asleep, she heard a whispered " _ thank you" _ coming from her godmother. She smiled to herself, basking in the glory of another win. 

  
  
  


III.

The queens recognized Cathy had an advantage when it came to Catalina siding with her when an argument would break out in the group. She was no longer allowed to pull her “spell” when the oldest was arbitrating in disputes between Cathy and another queen, since it was considered an underhand tactic.

“You could have at least asked!” Anna yelled, throwing the cloth on the bed as if she expected Cathy to feel guilty looking at it.

“You took my hoodie the other day without asking!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t stain it!”

“Would you please both just be quiet! What are you even arguing about?” Catalina entered the room, pinching the bridge of her nose and preparing herself for the headache that was sure to come.

“Cathy spilled coffee on my favorite shirt and she didn’t even ask to borrow it-”

“But  _ Madrina, _ she wasn’t in to ask when I wanted it!”

“No! That’s against the rules- Anne, she's using the nickname again!” Anna stormed out of the room to get the other queen, knowing that it would be two against one otherwise.

The fight finally ended after Catalina’s long ramble about how Cathy didn’t mean any harm and the reassurance that she would make sure Anna received her shirt back clean and without any stains. Cathy considered that a win, even though she had to clean Anna’s blouse by hand and listen to Catalina’s speech about responsibility and respect with other people’s things, because she knew that if it was up to Anna, she’d have to buy her a new one.

  
  


IV.

Of course, Cathy’s sneaky advantage could only be foiled if Kitty happened to be involved, since the youngest could make Jane advocate on her behalf by calling her ‘Mum’.

"It's mine!” Cathy barked, pulling the box of cookies out of Kitty’s hand.

“No, it’s mine!” 

“I got it before you did. Get over it!” 

“Jane bought it, so the last ones are mine!” Kitty cried pathetically on her tiptoes, failing to get the box Cathy was raising above her head.

“Jane bought it for  _ everyone _ !” She rolled her eyes at Kitty’s entitlement.

“You. Already. Ate. Too. Many!” At each angry word Kitty jumped to reach the treats, until she finally slapped the box out of Cathy’s hand. She thankfully lost her balance and fell, granting Cathy time to retrieve the cookies.

That was it. Enough was enough.

“Madrina, Kitty is trying to steal my food!”

“Right. Two can play at that game, bitch.” Kitty closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stepped back, like she was summoning energy for the strident scream that followed. “MUM! CATHY JUST PUSHED ME!”

As she heard Jane running up the stairs two steps at a time, Cathy knew there was no way she’d win that fight.

“Jane!” Came Catalina’s warning tone, following the blonde to meet them. Ok, she might actually have a shot.

  
  


+I.

With time, they found out Cathy could also be affected by the little reminder of their small family.

“Ugh!” The last queen let out a loud growl of irritation, thumping her head on the kitchen table.

Catalina chuckled lightly and put her tea mug next to the laptop. “No progress?”

Cathy had volunteered to participate in a project at their local museum. She loved history, and everything would have been perfect if she wasn’t forced to deal with  _ people. _ She was in charge of writing an essay about an art piece, and she had started writing it... she really had, but continuing meant constant communication with her partner on the project and she didn’t have enough social energy for that. Eventually, Cathy stopped responding and was left to deal with several passive-aggressive emails about ‘responsibility’ and ‘the deadline’, featuring ‘if you are not available, I can do it myself’. Honestly, it was too much for her.

“Lina, she wants to do it herself! I already read the things she writes and they are terrible!” She complained, still with her face pressed against the table.

Another chuckled. “Well, so then you can tell her you have it under control and finish what you already have.”

Maybe it was the hand petting her hair, or the calm voice despite the stern words, but Cathy found herself raising her head and giving a little laugh.

“Will you still love me if I abandon this project?” She asked in a humorous tone, but Catalina took it seriously as she cupped the girl’s face and made her hold eye contact.

“I’m your Madrina. I will always love and be proud of you no matter what.” 

She gave her a light kiss on the forehead before getting her tea and walking out of the room, leaving a completely bashful Cathy behind.

“But you should really finish your project. I believe in you, mija.” Catalina called out one last time before disappearing off the hallway. 

Cathy stared at the laptop. She looked down at the corridor before smiling and starting to type. She could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :)


End file.
